The Boy With No Name
by In The Mix
Summary: "I met him up in Delaware in 1937. He was wearing an emerald sweater to match his pretty eyes. December 24th at a quater to eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance." Jasper never caught his name when they parted but he never forgot.


**A/N: Alright another one-shot. Piss off I'm stuck with my other babies and this helps! I also will have scant access to a computer that has typing capabilities since I'm using my iPod until my laptop Charlette-chan and my very old laptop that's only used in emergencies Betobeto-san are both on the fritz. It really grinds my gears.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way this story is HEAVILY based from the song, 'His Favorite Christmas Story' by Capitol Lights, hence the name. I suggest you listen to it. You will notice I used the lyrics... Like alot. So basically it's just a retelling with a Jasper/Harry twist.**

**So for the sake of the story the HP plot line was pushed back a hundred years and Harry in immortal due to being the Master of Death. Also I think I got Twilight's timeline regarding Jasper and Alice roughly accurately even though it skews the song's timeline but oh well.**

**Warnings: Nothing much other than shonen-ai and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or 'His Favorite Christmas Story.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He met him up in Delaware in 1937, he was wearing an emerald sweater to match his pretty eyes. December twenty-fourth at a quarter to eleven is when he finally gained the courage to ask him to dance.<p>

It was the night before Christmas. It was love at first sight. The carolers sang as they danced the night away never taking their eyes from the other as they swayed. Soft smiles were all the words they exchanged. The next day after a night of passion they parted ways with out a trace. They never caught the other's name.

A few years later he was at a diner, getting out of the rain on a lonely Christmas night where he met a lovely young lady with a gleam in her eye. It was her favorite day of the year and she showed her spirits were high. She was waiting for him and he had finally arrived.

She said, "Sir will you share a litte bit of holiday cheer? A simple Christmas story is all I want to hear."

He looked prepared as he started to say, "Well here's my favorite Christmas story about a boy with no name. I met him up in Delaware in 1937, he was wearing an emerald sweater to match his pretty eyes. December twenty-fourth at a quarter to eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance."

After that they left to find a family they both wanted. Through the years Jasper wondered after his Christmas dance partner. Those eyes followed his thoughts as he lived his eternal life.

Every holiday season as they traveled he'd tell about his Christmas dance partner that he never knew well. He'd share his favorite story with the locals he met. He was called the Christmas story telling traveling man.

By 1953 he had done settled down. His new family would gather around just to listen to his stories about his life on the road and they were all he had now. Every Christmas eve they gathered just before dark and he'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart, they could quote it word for word, he always told it the same. It was his favorite Christmas story called 'The Boy With No Name.'

He said, "I met him up in Delaware in 1937. He was wearing an emerald sweater to match his pretty eyes.  
>December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance."<p>

Still twenty years later he stayed with the family as they moved from town to town. He secretly hoped that he would eventually see those eyes once again but as the years passed and his hopes went down.

One day he was sitting class. It was a cold Christmas season and in the class he had nobody left except the humans sitting by. A few minutes into class time a new student came in and he barely acknowledged him until he heard it. The teacher asked that in honor of the season he share a little holiday cheer, a simple Christmas story is what they wanted to hear.

Jasper's eyes filled with tears at the words that he spoke because his favorite Christmas story was the one that he told.

He said, "I met him up in Delaware in 1937, though I never caught his name we were both traveling men.  
>December 24th at a quarter till eleven I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."<p>

Jasper looked up to see those emerald eyes he had wanted to see for so long and when they met they shared soft smiles once more. No one but them knew who the story was about.

The boy with no name took the seat next to him and stuck out his hand as he said,

"Harry Potter."

"Jasper Hale."

His favorite story now had new name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I tried to make it flow as much as I could with the song but I know I failed at some parts. Any major errors please let me know!**

**So Jasper and Alice didn't get together, they were just friends and she saw he wanted to be part of a family hence her getting him despite not being mates. Okay? **

**I hope you liked it and reviewers get brisket and latkas! Hey I'm Jewish and this story is about Christmas. I felt that I needed to intergrate them just a bit.**

**19 December 2011**


End file.
